


Luck, Mostly

by Kalloway



Category: Monster High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: After a pre-season roller maze match.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Luck, Mostly

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, July 25/ We Were the Lucky Ones

"Heh. That was some luck you had," the other team's captain said as he dug his skate's toe at the track floor. "Luck _and_ skill. But this was just pre-season. We'll get you next time." 

"Bring it," Clawdeen replied with a toothy-smile. "And hey, good race. That could have gone either way." 

Quickly, everyone agreed. It had been close and, well, Draculaura knew there'd been just as much luck involved as skill. The track had been adjusted. Nobody knew every turn or timing. She'd hesitated at one point and that had actually been the right thing to do, not that she could have known. That second could have lost the race, instead it had been just what Monster High's team had needed to win. 

There were friendly handshakes all around, and once Frankie got her hand back, a bit more gentle ribbing-- yeah, Clawdeen _was_ gonna wake up feeling that fall --and then off to change and head back. 

"Good start to the season. Pre-season." Frankie tried once they were pulling off their skates. 

"Good to know we're not rusty," Robecca added with a whistling laugh. 

"Luck and skill," Clawdeen noted, rubbing her side. "This year, we're gonna need both."


End file.
